


Long awaited reunion

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Crookers (Crookshanks/Scabbers) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Reunited at long last.
Relationships: Crookshanks/Scabbers (Harry Potter)
Series: Crookers (Crookshanks/Scabbers) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062344





	Long awaited reunion

Our story starts in the Burrow. The Golden Trio are busy with wedding preparations for Bill and Fleur's wedding, but Hermione's cat, Crookshanks has been acting rather strangely.

Ron asked, "Hermione, why is Crookshanks scratching at the front door again?"

Hermione sighed. "I have no idea, he knows he's not allowed to go outside because he always chases the gnomes in the garden."

Harry suggested, "Maybe he just wants to explore or something? He has been cooped up for a while now, Hermione."

Hermione said, "Alright, I'll let him outside. But if Mrs Weasley shouts at him for chasing gnomes again, then I'll blame you two."

She opened the front door and Crookshanks shot out of it like a bullet.

Hermione called after him, "I'll bring you straight back in if you chase gnomes!"

Crookshanks was well out of earshot by that point, he was looking for something or rather someone.

Crookshanks shouted, "Scabbers, are you out here?"

A small voice said, "Crookshanks, you're here."

Crookshanks followed the voice and found Scabbers, his boyfriend who he hasn't seen since he went into hiding 3 years ago. 

Crookshanks gasped. "Is that really you?"

Scabbers smiled. "It is, Crook."

Crookshanks nuzzled against him and whispered, "What are you doing here?"

Scabbers smirked. "I came to see you, silly."

Crookshanks looked back towards the Burrow and frowned. "You can't stay here, my owner will be out to look for me soon if I don't come back to the door."

Scabbers muttered, "I know, but I'll stay here until you move on. Come see me when you can, I'd like that."

Crookshanks beamed, "I will, I promise."


End file.
